


Satiate (Devour)

by minbins



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Consensual Power Draining, Counteracting a Rut with Incubus Energy Feeding, Explicit Consent, Incubi Biology - Self Lubrication, Incubus Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Knotting, M/M, Ten is a dangerous predator and Yukhei is horny about that, Werewolf Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, crying from pleasure, d/s dynamics, mild fear kink, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Ten is above the apex of mortal predators. Yukhei wants to be consumed.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 369





	Satiate (Devour)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showmeurteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/gifts).



> The background stuff to this is woven in throughout, but all you really need to know is that: Yukhei is a pro-athlete on an all-werewolf team, so suppresses his ruts so they don't get in the way of games. They have to resurge once every three years or Bad Health Consequences™, but are more of an drawn-out annoyance than something Yukhei will enjoy. However, his teammate (Johnny) approaches him with a solution: if you spend your rut with an incubus, they'll just drain all the inconvenient energy in one fell swoop, which is a win-win situation for all. Incubus gets lots of food, Werewolf gets the rut done with far easier. Also it's fun and sexy. Etc. 
> 
> _Enter Ten._

A werewolf sits at the bar, waiting on a demon’s arrival.

Yukhei has a mask on and his cap pulled down to hide his face further, hoping to avoid detection from anyone other than the one he’s here to meet. In the corner of the room — an area submerged in unnatural darkness — a figure coalesces from it like smoke. Still not quite solid, cold tendrils of shadow wrap around Yukhei’s wrist. He jumps, as he'd been foolishly watching the doorway. _As if he were anticipating a human companion._

The incubus slides into the seat beside him, and Yukhei feels the hand solidify against his skin. A thumb, brushing against his pulsepoint and feeling his heart race. “Nervous, darling?” a voice asks, as if from nowhere. There’s no mouth yet, just a swirling mass of something Yukhei knows instinctively that he should fear. The incubus’ face is the final part to take form, the last of the darkness remaining in his black eyes. Now that there are eyelids to do so, and long lashes to make the movement attractive, the incubus blinks at Yukhei inquisitively. Prettily. “Are you going to speak, or are you planning on just staring at me all night?”

“S-Sorry!” Yukhei hurries to apologise, kicking himself for starting the evening out this way. Johnny will never let him hear the end of it if the incubus tells on him. “You’re just a _lot.”_ He hopes that makes any sort of sense.

It must do, because the incubus smiles. “I am.” He does not deny it. There’s no point in denying his irresistible appearance, not when it’s the way that he sustains existence. “So are you, though, I imagine. Especially at the moment...”

Yukhei can smell himself in the air, something potent that’s nearing the point of unbearable. A precipice he reaches only once every three years, thanks to suppressants. Still, it is not entirely inescapable. The incubus inhales long and deep, clearly from interest rather than breathing as a necessity. He smiles once again, teeth sharper in a display of delight. “You like it?” Yukhei asks. 

For some reason, he’s already clamouring for affirmation from this demon he has only just met. Perhaps that’s part of the incubus’ charm, but Yukhei doubts it. He knows himself too well to assume such neediness is brought about by anything but his own personality. After all, Yukhei loves to be wanted. He’ll bend over backwards and then some for affirmation, and his rut only makes that worse. 

The incubus’ nails are sharp, claw-like and black like they’re carved from obsidian. Yukhei knows of their sharpness intimately, because they’re tracing the edges of his jaw in teasing contemplation. “You’re a darling,” the incubus says. “Let’s get out of here before we traumatise our fellow patrons any further.”

Yukhei snaps out of his tunnel vision with a physical shake, like when he’s been running in water in his other form and needs to dry his sodden pelt. In looking away from the incubus, he belatedly realises that the whole bar is staring at them. It’s obvious that they can _tell._ A trio of vampires wrinkle their noses from across the room, mouthing something foul. Yukhei’s face heats up in embarrassment, but then the incubus flips them off without restraint and he flushes for another reason entirely. 

“Think of home, sweet boy,” the incubus instructs him. Yukhei obeys, closing his eyes as the darkness loses its form and enshrouds him. An ill-advised joke about the Wizard of Oz comes to mind, but Yukhei doubts that the incubus would appreciate his cool shadow-travel being compared to clicking sparkly shoes together. Feeling a little shaken, Yukhei only dares to peek at their surroundings when he feels the incubus reconverge into matter in his arms. 

They’re in his bedroom. 

“What’s your name?” Yukhei asks as he steps out of the incubus’ embrace. This isn’t romance, but he wants to know at least that. Those dark eyes flash red, and Yukhei remembers a moment too late that such a question is incredibly rude to a demon. “The one you tell people, I mean!” he hurries to correct himself, feeling the urge to drop to his knees in a quite unsexy manner. “Not your true name, I would _never-”_

“Ten.” The incubus says, smiling. Yukhei isn’t quite sure how to interpret it— is he off the hook, or is _nine, eight, seven,_ going to come next? This could be the beginning of a countdown to some horrible demise. 

“Ten what?” he asks. The mild, mostly-irrational twinge of fear has gone straight to his cock. Knowing the incubus could easily tear him to pieces shouldn’t turn him on, Yukhei knows that, but he can’t help his own proclivities. Naturally, he falls under the margin of _predator._ Yet, when it comes to sex, Yukhei far prefers being the prey. 

“My _name,_ darling.” There’s a laugh that sounds like sunlight feels on skin. It’s probably a lure tactic, biologically programmed to make people relax around incubi. Around _Ten,_ as he apparently calls himself. Yukhei doesn’t care. Besides, he doesn’t want to relax. Even knowing he’s safe — Johnny wouldn’t have recommended his teammate to someone who would hurt him in any way he doesn’t want — Yukhei likes the feeling of being on edge. Of goosebumps raising up his skin. Of being stared down by someone above him on the food chain, for once. He really, _really_ likes it.

“You’re so hot.” Yukhei doesn’t mean to say that, but it just blurts out of him unhindered. Not a filter in sight. It feels just like he’s seventeen again and confessing to the pretty boy who worked in the school library (because he’d threatened to staple Yukhei's hand to the front desk if he didn’t stop draping himself over it and Yukhei found that unbelievably sexy in a guy). 

Sweat trickles down Yukhei's spine. 

“And _you’re_ horny out of your sweet little mind, aren’t you, Yukhei?” Ten retorts. He steps closer, backing Yukhei up towards his own bed until his calves hit the bedframe and he topples back onto it. His descent is aided by the push of small hands against his chest. Even with a bed that’d cost thousands (Yukhei likes to nap, and he has the money for such frivolities), the springs creak in protest; it had looked like just a tap, but felt equal to being punched in sheer brute force. 

Numbly, Yukhei nods. His brain feels bundled up in clouds of sticky cotton candy. “Yup. Uh huh. Sure am.”

“And _such_ a way with words, too.” Ten follows Yukhei onto the bed, less tumble and more graceful descent. “Are you going to get naked, or do you want me to—” he clicks his sharp nails together like a chef would tongs, “—tear them off?” 

Yukhei considers it, but knows that Yuta would have his head on a platter if Yukhei let the t-shirt he’d bought him for his birthday get ruined just to fulfil his specific demon-claw-centric fantasies. Hurriedly, he strips down to his boxers. “Could you?...” he trails off then, feeling himself blush like crazy at how much of his personality the request reveals.

Ten hooks his fingers into the hem of them with a knowing smile, and lets his claw-like nails grow even longer as he rips the boxers noisily from Yukhei's trembling frame. “You like that I’m scarier than you are, don’t you, Yukhei?” Ten remarks rather perceptively. He trails his hands up Yukhei's inner thighs, giggling when Yukhei's legs part despite the wolf-voice in his mind balking at the thought. From the way Ten is eyeing Yukhei's cock, though, he doubts that the demon is going to fuck him. Regardless, they both know that Yukhei _would_ let him, should he so please.

He wouldn’t be the first, but Yukhei knows he would be the best.

Considerately, Ten retracts the claws before wrapping his small hand around Yukhei's cock. As much as Yukhei wouldn’t mind them still there, the automatic physical response of something so sharp on somewhere so sensitive would be a wilting that’d disappoint the both of them. Ten’s thumb dips into the wetness beading at the tip, then brings it to his lips. His tongue, when it darts out to lick the digit clean, is that black-blue colour that alludes to poison. Yukhei's precum looks like pearls upon it. 

“Would you like me to tease you for a while longer, Yukhei?” Ten asks. It’s a genuine question— Yukhei's pleasure will benefit them both. “I’m growing rather impatient myself, if I’m honest, but if it’ll make the end result better for you…” he trails off, cocking his head. Predator observing prey. Yukhei loves the chance to be a deer in headlights, rather than the one driving the car.

_THE END RESULT..._

Yukhei will be drained, in every sense of the word. The perfect arrangement— Yukhei's rut will be over in one night rather than three feverish days, and Ten will have enough sustenance to last him as long as depleting ten humans until their deaths. On a good day, Yukhei would be a meal and then some. At the peak of his rut, he’ll be delectable. 

“I don’t want to wait,” Yukhei says, a sentence that contradicts everything about his usual habits. Being denied release is one of Yukhei's favourite pastimes. He isn’t usually on the cusp of a three-year condensed frenzy, though. “Please, Ten— it’s about to set in, I can feel it.” He can, indeed. Every drop of blood in Yukhei's veins feels alight with electricity, buzzing around him and picking up in intensity. This is his second rut ever, the first one kicking in at nineteen and the next suppressed until now at twenty-two. The first had been hell on earth, but he has hope that this will be better. “Please, don’t make me wait?”

“Your desperation is compelling, Yukhei.”

Ten’s clothes melt from his lithe form as if they were never really there to begin with. Perhaps they were not. An illusion of clothing manifested from just shadows wouldn’t be far out of character. Ten nude in public isn’t something Yukhei lets his brain think about for too long, lest he make an embarrassing mess of himself before the party even begins. Flawless from head to toe, Ten seems to shimmer, like there’s gold dusted across his skin. 

He is beautiful. Yukhei wants him more than anything.

“Do you want me?” Yukhei asks. It’s evident from his tone exactly what he’s getting at. _Is this a chore for you,_ he needs to know, _Do you really want to do this?_

Ten swings his legs over Yukhei's thighs and unceremoniously sinks straight down onto his cock before he replies. It punches the breath right out of him. “I never do anything or anyone that I don’t want to, Yukhei.” Ten cups Yukhei's cheeks in both hands, and pecks a kiss to his full lips. His skin burns like the realm he’s come from. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head over it.”

It’s all Yukhei's body needs to go full-throttle, the white-hot haze of his rut sinking its fiery claws into his desperate subconscious. There’s a tight body wrapped around him, and all Yukhei can process is _need._ But then Ten’s teeth graze his neck in a mockery of a mating bite, clearly knowing the exact spot to rile him up. He must have been with other wolves before, to taunt with such specific significance. A growl rips from Yukhei's chest at Ten’s brazenness, guttural and springing entirely from instinct. Ten flicks him on the forehead, _hard,_ and the growl is succeeded by a whimper. 

“Silly puppy,” Ten coos, lips to the shell of Yukhei's ear. He bites it, almost hard enough to leave him bloody. Another mockery. He worries Yukhei's flesh between his teeth before pulling away. “Already forgetting your place, aren’t you?”

Yukhei whines out a needy _sorry, sorry, sorry, please,_ wrists suddenly pinned to the sheets. If you ignore his pitch-black eyes, Ten doesn’t _look_ like he should be able to hold down even a _human_ Yukhei's size, let alone a wolf. That’s the best part— for Yukhei, at least. The inherent, palpable discomfort that writhes within his instincts. The wolf wants to flip them over, fuck into Ten until he fills him up. Yukhei's rational mind knows that he couldn’t even if he dared to try, and enjoys this far more. 

“Ten, _please.”_

It’s like Ten undulates around him when he relents, body rippling as he lifts and drops himself onto Yukhei's cock without breaking a sweat. Yukhei doubts this physical form sweats at all unless Ten specifically wills it to. The wetness he feels inside, _outside,_ dripping from Ten to slick Yukhei up, is surely a conscious decision. It’s clear, after all; a distinct mimicry of Yukhei's own kind. Were it some natural response, surely it would match the shadows from whence Ten emerged, leaking from him like so much tar. 

Even with Ten’s hands no longer pinning him down, arms looped prettily around Yukhei's sweaty neck as he bounces in his lap, Yukhei's hands remain obediently pressed to the bed, big fingers curled into the sheets like they’re a lifeline to grasp at. “Will you behave if I let you touch, Yukhei?” 

“I will, I _promise,_ please.”

Yukhei is breathing so hard that it pounds in his ears. Ten is not breathing at all. Any exhalations are limited to occasional moans or laughing at Yukhei's general disposition. It’s one of many small reminders of Ten’s _otherness,_ and like the rest of them it only turns Yukhei on more. If he’d known it would be this good, he would have got with an incubus _long_ before this. He would have definitely spent his last rut with one, and saved himself a world of discomfort. 

“They wouldn’t be as good to you as I’ve been, puppy.” It takes Ten’s reply for Yukhei to register that he'd voiced his thoughts out loud. “I’m going to spoil you for any other, I hope you realise that.”

Yukhei knows it’s true as soon as he hears it— _how could anything, anyone measure up?_

“I do.” Yukhei’s eyes must be shining amber by now, a side-effect of his condition that is amplified in sex. Ten is staring at their colour with interest, like an intrigued zoo visitor _tap-tapping_ at the glass of an exhibit. Yukhei looks back into the void of Ten’s own eyes and sees himself reflected in their depths. _“God,_ do I know it.”

“There’s nobody of the sort present,” Ten replies, pushing his thumb past Yukhei's lips just to watch him suck on it. Yukhei bares his throat when the spit-slick digit is pulled free, and Ten takes the offer for what it is. He bruises him up enough to last long after he’s gone, even with Yukhei's wolf-enhanced healing. When satisfied with the dark blemishes marring such a canvas, Ten attacks his lips, too. 

There’s a collar of bruises around Yukhei's neck. Yukhei feels wonderfully owned by it. 

He hadn’t anticipated being _disappointed_ at a rut lasting for so little time. They’re inconvenient, and he’d hated the last one. With Ten feeding from his want, the first orgasm will be the last, condensing the three-day ache into one moment of perfect orgasmic bliss. Johnny had called his own experience indescribable. Yukhei understands that at last; Ten is beyond mortal description. 

The bedsheets tear loudly in Yukhei's hands as he fights to hold on, to be _good,_ because Ten hasn’t said he can touch just yet. Only alluded. Ten laughs in the face of such destruction, but his smile softens around the edges at Yukhei's perseverance. “Here,” he guides one of Yukhei's hands to his back, leaning himself against it with implicit trust in Yukhei holding him steady. Yukhei will not fail him, determined even when Ten’s next actions leave him entirely incapable of coherent thought.

Ten arches his back as if he’s dancing, placing Yukhei's hand on his stomach. “Why-” Yukhei starts to ask, confused but glad of the chance to touch. His hand is big enough to cover Ten’s entire abdomen, near enough, and it’s a flattering sight if nothing else. But then Ten moves, lifting and dropping onto Yukhei's cock, and Yukhei can _feel it._ Not just the hot drag of himself inside Ten’s body, but _through_ him, under the clammy palm pressed flush against Ten’s stomach. Yukhei lets out a strangled noise, like his tail has been trodden on in a full transformation. His eyes cloud up, a visceral physical reaction to the way his brain has just been doused in hellfire.

“Oh, _puppy…”_ Ten sounds almost sorry. _Almost_ is still certainly the operative word, nonetheless. “Did I really break you so fast?”

“Yes.” Yukhei nods, the movement sending tears streaking down his cheeks. Ten presses his lips to Yukhei's flushed skin and licks them right up like nectar. To him, they’re probably equivalent. 

As overeager as his first time ever, Yukhei's hips kick up against Ten of their own volition— he cries out when he feels it under his hand once more. His knot is beginning to catch at Ten’s rim, and they both know it won’t be long until they’re locked together. Perhaps that’s why Ten doesn’t chide him for his presumptuousness when Yukhei holds him by the hips and fucks into him with the near-mindless ferocity that he knows an incubus’ body can take. 

Without his hand covering it, Yukhei can _see_ the way Ten’s stomach distends with each needy snap of his hips. He thinks that’s even worse than being able to feel it, because the sight is downright _obscene._ Straight out of some porny fantasy that Yukhei had never let his hopes entertain. “You’re- _Oh,”_ he gasps out, almost too swollen to move and trying to get in a few final thrusts before his biology renders him incapable. He’s nearing nonverbal. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck, Ten!”_

Sharp, dangerous, Ten smiles back. There’s a hunger in his eyes that’s beyond carnivorous, a power Yukhei's vocabulary cannot even quantify. Far past a term so paltry as _alpha,_ that’s for sure. Ten is above the apex of mortal predators. Yukhei wants to be consumed.

_“Give it to me,_ puppy,” Ten coos in that sweet, pitying tone. Ten is being jolted about like some plaything, sure, but Yukhei knows who’s really the toy in this equation. “Fill me up.”

Yukhei is powerless, reverent in the wake of perfection writhing all pretty in his lap. His knot has barely locked into place before he’s pushed over the edge. It’s a tumultuous descent, and Yukhei is grateful for it. 

The fierce, frenzied energy drains right out of him, like some plug has been pulled within and his rut is spiralling away. He’s being devoured, his heightened stamina giving way to bone-deep fatigue. Ten is glowing from it, _literally glowing._

Like an angel, ironically enough.

“You’re beautiful,” Yukhei says, the words leaving him far slower than intended. 

“And you’re just the sweetest thing, Yukhei.” Yukhei's heart feels rejuvenated from the praise, just for a moment. Then the tiredness sets back in, lulled by the soft shushing noises that Ten is making. 

The rest of it comes to him in flashes, snapshots along the process of unconsciousness dragging him deep. 

Ten beams, radiant with siphoned power, and wipes fresh tears from Yukhei's cheeks. There’s what feels like a kiss to his forehead as his eyes flutter shut. “Hush now, darling,” Ten murmurs, carding sharp nails gently through Yukhei's hair. Petting him. “You need to get your strength back.”

Sated, content, Yukhei falls asleep to the sound of wordless song.

**Author's Note:**

> _ten is lovely and caring and of course soothes the lovely puppy boy to sleep by humming him demon lullabies ___
> 
> hope you liked this??? it was fun to write, so i hope it was an enjoyable read!! comments + kudos are my lifeblood as ever, pls tell me your thoughts <33
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> -V xxx


End file.
